whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Angelo
Angelo was the 13th name of the Red List. He was destroyed by the joint effort of the Scourges of five cities. In life, he was a gang leader. Biography In his mortal days, Angelo was a gang leader in Los Angeles, who came to the decision to commit suicide after being responsible for the death of his younger brother by a rival gang. He injected a cocktail of various drugs and ran amok, along with gang, wreaking havoc in the streets. A local Sabbat pack observed him and was delighted in the mortals activities. They visibly contrived a Fire Dance and Angelo joined them as a mortal, dancing through the flames and plunging his bare hands into coals. The pack decided to Embrace him and laced him of his drug-infested blood, becoming intoxicated themselves. As his blood and the drugs left his body, Angelo came to realize what happened and began to struggle, although without much effect. He was Embraced and thrown into his grave, while the drug-ladden pack perished in the sun, unable to move. Angelo rose from the earth and searched for shelter in an abandoned warehouse, weak and depleted from blood. Unknown to him, however, the warehouse was used as an experimental laboratory by pack of Tzimisce and [[Tremere antitribu|Tremere antitribu]], who sought to improve the ritual to create Blood Brothers. During the process, Angelo was haunted by visions of his younger brother, hearing the screams of the other test subjects in his mind and struggling in vain to protect them. While the other subjects of the rite emerged as near-mindless, deformed husks, Angelo's physical body was enhanced, stronger and more beautiful than in life. The others of his cycle proved to be unresponsive to the commands of their creators and only he was able to give them orders. Frustrated by the half-success, the coven chose to experiment on Angelo alone, removing his broodmates, which resulted in a much more aggressive behaviour from him. When they decided to Dominate and destroy him, Angelo frenzied, killed one of the sorcerers, and fled to his brothers. He then fused them into his body and transformed into a hideous beast that slaughtered the entire coven, even when all of his brethren died in thaumaturgical conjured fire. Angelo wandered the West Coast, the pictures of his brothers – both mortal and undead – forever burned in his mind. He became a nearly insane wreck, as he tried to Embrace those that reminded him of his brother, only to have them attack him in Frenzy. His unhealthy obsession with fire, as well as his ability to apparently control his Frenzies made him the target of Tremere interests after he killed a number of vampires in Baltimore. They added him to Red List and sought to gain a probe of his blood to analyze. Destiny Angelo was destroyed in 1999 by a joined Blood Hunt between five Midwestern Camarilla cities. Character Sheet |clan = Blood Brothers |sire = Brandon |nature = Loner |demeanor = Survivor |generation = 8th |embrace = 1966 CE |apparent age = 19 |physical = Strength 5, Dexterity 5, Stamina 5 |social = Charisma 5, Manipulation 5, Appearance 5 |mental = Perception 5, Intelligence 5, Wits 5 |talents = Athletics 3, Brawl 5, Dodge 5, Empathy 3, Interrogation 3, Intimidation 4, Leadership 3, Streetwise 5 |skills = Blind Fighting 4, Drive 2, Fast-Draw 5, Fire Dancing 4, Firearms 5, Lip Reading 3, Melee 5, Stealth 2, Survival 5 |knowledges = Area Knowledge (Los Angeles) 4, Military Science 4, Occult 2 |disciplines = Celerity 5, Dominate 2, Fortitude 5, Obfuscate 2, Potence 4, Protean 3, Sanguinus 5, Vicissitude 4 |virtues = Conscience 1, Self-Control 4, Courage 5 |morality = Humanity 2 |willpower = 8 }} Gallery Angelo.jpg|From The Kindred Most Wanted. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. Angelo VTES.jpg|Angelo VTES card. Art by Ken Meyer, Jr. References * * * Category:Blood Brothers Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character